God of Heroes
by Sharkbaitpuhaha
Summary: This will be a Pertemis fanfic, no guardian of the hunt nonsense... Extremely op Percy and mild cussing Percy is betrayed by Annabeth before the Gods award the Heros for their services in the giant war, Percy disappears for 500 years after writing down his wish for his reward, he didn't ask for god hood yet he received it from another source... Not sure if I'll continue just
1. Chapter 1

All rights for most characters go to Rick Riordan I made up the plot but am using his characters this is my fist disclaimer sorry if it sucks

Percy  
"Lady Athena, I have come to you to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter"

"Of corse Percy how could I deny you my blessing after all you have done for her and Olympus?"

"Thank you Lady Athena I shall work my hardest to keep her forever happy."

I was thrilled, I finally would get to live a happy peaceful life with the one I love. I raced back to camp on Blackjack's back to ask Annabeth to marry me. When I got back I went to her cabin and found she wasn't there; after I couldn't find her in her usual spots I started asking around but with no luck until I found Jason and Piper.

"Hey guys any idea where Annabeth might be?"

"Yeah I think she went into the woods to help Samuel with his sword fighting."

"Thanks Pipes, I'll see you all in a bit."

Samuel and Annabeth had gotten close since our return because she always helped him out. He looked up to the seven from the quest like no other, basically worshiping the ground we walked on. She had taken a personal interest in him after he had started to get ahead of the rest of the Ares cabin in skill. It was no surprise that she needed more of a challenging partner in sparring since I kept having to leave on missions and while at camp I was usually teaching or treating her to a day with just the two of us. I headed into the woods towards our clearing where we usually sparred. That wasn't the only thing though I had made a small saltwater pond and a small garden for us to hang out in during our free time. It was perfect. I heard grunting coming from the direction of our clearing and I assumed I was headed in the right direction. I saw Annabeth's hair and decided to call out as I walked closer.

"Hey! Annabe..."

"Oh shit Percy, this isn't what it looks like!"

I felt a chilly breeze blow past me and the distinct sound of thunder in the borders of the camp.

"Oh yeah? Tell me then Annabeth, what is going on? It looks pretty self explanatory to me."

"Percy calm down it was an accident. I swear."

Thalia  
Artemis had brought us to camp half-blood for a few days while the Council decided on how best to convince Percy to accept God-hood. They all agreed that he would be a valuable asset if they could make him a God. Artemis kept on ranting on how he was silly to pass it up for love and how he could find a perfectly good Goddess after he became a God. I have a sneaking suspicion she might want him to herself.

As I was walking to the big-house to inform Chiron of our arrival I noticed the earth had started trembling and the sky had darkened substantially. As I looked back towards the big house Chiron came bounding out looking frantically at the sky.

"What has pissed Poseidon and Zeus off at the same time?"

"I don't know," I replied "but it must be something big."

"You should see if you can contact your father and try to calm him down."

Just as I was about to respond 14 bright lights flashed and the Gods stood before us.

"What is going on Zeus, why are you so angry?" Asked Chiron

"It is neither me nor Poseidon; in fact we are here to discover the source of this storm and where it is coming from. It seems to be originating from the woods, and neither Poseidon nor I can stop these storms or floods that are appearing all around the world."

The world? Whatever or whoever it is, must be really powerful. We all started off towards the woods, I stuck behind Artemis because I was interested in finding out the source.

Percy  
"How do you accidentally start screwing somebody?"

I could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at me, and the self-satisfaction in Sam's eyes just pissed me off more. I noticed some movement in my peripheral but chose to ignore it.

"Are you choosing to ignore my question spawn of Athena?" My voice boomed as my anger rose

"Percy please..." She pleaded

"Perseus." I heard my father scold

"Silence father." My voice boomed again "my discussion is with this spawn of Athena not you."

Samuel chose that moment to charge while I was distracted. It was less than dignified as his pants were still around his ankles. I stopped his place with a dagger I made out of the moisture in the air and kicked his chest to throw him off balance; I used is momentary distraction to pull out riptide and cut off his sword arm. He looked at his arm in disbelief and back to me before he regained enough of his senses to cry out in pain. I then punched him in the chest he flew back 30 yards into a tree on the other side of the clearing. I turned to Annabeth and looked her in the eyes.

"Answer me." I growled

"I'm so sorry Percy..."

I glared at her as lightning struck the tree she was leaning against when I had found them.

"Okay Percy listen, I thought you would forgive me, it was a mistake I see that now. Please Percy my pride I just needed to know I was still good enough to land the most popular guys outside of you. I already had the most popular and best looking and I convinced myself that if I can win Samuel over for at least one kiss I'd be satisfied with you for the rest of my life."

"I get it, poor stupid loyal Percy would forgive you all you had to do was apologize, right? But I guess you didn't think you'd get caught so giving him your virginity just seemed like the natural thing to do? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Percy please it was only one time and one thing led to another."

Samuel smirked from where he stood again pain still clearly written across his face.

"Don't lie Annabeth, this is the third time this week since we started, you said he would never hurt you and would forgive you the second he found out."

"Samuel," Annabeth pleaded, "right now is not the best time to tell him everything, he will kill you."

Samue scoffed and said, "Percy? Kill me? Please, I can take him, he's weak and useless he couldn't even keep you pleased. I could easily take on this so called "Hero of Olympus" weak idiot."

"Silence Samuel," my voice boomed yet again "or by the Gods you will pray for the mercy of Tartarus before I am finished with you."

"So spawn of Athena do you wish to elaborate on what your idiot boyfriend had to say or are you done pleading your case?"

"He isn't my boyfriend, you are. Please Percy your eyes they're scaring me, please forgive me I swear on the river stix to never to cheat again I made a mistake I'm only human, please."

I laughed a cold humorless laugh. "You really do think me an idiot. We are clearly through," I tossed the box with the ring I forged at her feet, "and to think I thought I'd finally get to spend some peaceful years with the one I love, maybe i truly am an idiot."

She gasped and went to go pick up the box as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and stumbled. As I went to turn around to find my assailant I felt yet another hit to my head and this time I blacked out and fell forward.

A/N  
Well that's the first chapter hope y'all read it, let me know your thoughts I'll try to update sometime this week but no promises


	2. Reasons

Thalia  
When we got to the clearing what I saw surprised me. Annabeth was cheating on Percy with that self-righteous POS son of Ares Samuel. But what shocked me even more was the fact that the power that was affecting the whole world was originating from Percy. The ground was shaking, rain was pouring down like never before, some of the trees were spontaneously combusting, lightning was striking all around the clearing, and the winds around us were literally tearing trees out with their roots. Percy sounded nothing like his usual care-free self, he sounded more mature, less like the idiot we all take him for.

I noticed Poseidon sneaking up behind Percy and watched in amazement as Percy merely stumbled a step after being struck in the back of the head with the blunt end of his father's trident. Even though Poseidon was clearly just as surprised about that outcome, he struck a second time with more force before Percy had time to turn around and retaliate.

ON OLYMPUS  
Thalia  
After Poseidon had Percy in his arms all the Gods and the demigods who were present flashed to Olympus. Apollo and Poseidon rushed Percy and Samuel to Apollo's palace to heal them. After a few minutes of shocked silence Poseidon walked back into the throne room. As Apollo and Poseidon took their thrones Athena broke the silence by asking, "How is he?"

Apollo smiled warmly and said, " All he needs is a good bit of rest and he shall be fine, as for Samuel, well only time will tell but I doubt he will ever have full function on the arm I reattached. The most he'll be able to do is basic eating functions, no more fighting for him."

After a few more minutes of everybody glaring at Annabeth Zeus broke the silence with the question everybody had on their minds, "Why?"

Annabeth looked up sharply from the ring she was clutching to see everybody was glaring at her. She lowered her head and after a few seconds to collect the thoughts and courage responded.

"A few reasons, he was insistent that we wait until marriage to do anything beyond kissing, and I thought he was just using that as an excuse to avoid seeing me naked so it hurt my pride. He was always seemingly gone and I was worried he was cheating on me. After a talk with the Aphrodite cabin I wanted to see if I still had the charm to pull the most sought-after male in the camp, of corse outside of Percy because I already had him. I didn't think I'd actually go past a stolen kiss or two especially not going as far as sex. It just sort of happened, my relationship with Samuel was so boring all we ever discussed was how great he was and all we ever did was talk about him, so I wanted to spice things up. One thing led to another and it progressed, part of me knew I was being an idiot in believing Percy would just easily forgive me but I brushed it aside with the same thought that Percy is an overly loyal idiot there is no way he wouldn't forgive me. I let my Hubris make my decisions from when I got Sam in my grasp to beyond. I just... I don't know I also thought he'd never catch us and because he loves me so much he'd be eager to forgive me. Plus I had the perfect excuse, blame it on a love potion. It seemed a plan worthy of Athena herself."

At those words Athena glared harder and growled a response, "Except you forget I wouldn't be as stupid as you to throw away the perfect man so easily, even for my pride."

Annabeth and the rest of us all stared open-mouthed at Athena after this deceleration. After a few more seconds Aphrodite decided to inform us of something, "That excuse would never have passed, the love potion one."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"Because, love potions don't work that way, Percy knows from experience. I worked with Hecate on the strongest love potion ever made last month to try and get Percy to sleep with me, he drank it not knowing what it was and thanked me and walked away like it was simply water. Obviously I thought we had either screwed up or given him the wrong potion so I decided to try it on someone else. I found I found Heracles wandering around and gave him some of it, he literally stripped naked and started humping anything he could get his hands on, it was disgusting. So I realized because he never lusted after anyone except for you it had no effect on him. That day Hecate and I realized all love potions work the same, it cannot force you to do anything you do not truly want to do, and I told all this to Percy after I found out simply because I was ashamed of my actions."

"Oh." Was Annabeth's meek reply

After yet another few seconds of shocked silence we all jerked our heads up to the sound of slow clapping.

Percy  
I woke up in Apollo's temple alone so I silently made my way to the throne room assuming that's where they'd all be at. I got there and stared at Annabeth clutching and staring at the ring like it was her lifeline for a few seconds. I was about to announce my presence Zeus asked the question I so badly wanted to know the answer to. I silently listened through the whole conversation and after I saw nobody had much else to add I started to slowly clap. After they all looked up to see me I stopped and stared back at them.

"Percy." Annabeth squeaked

"How long were you there?" Athena asked

"Since just before her full confession." I stated simply. "And I'm glad I kept myself quiet, because if her face is anything to go by she was going to hide the truth from me and try to find another excuse before she talked to me."

"Aphrodite I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you if you need to go somewhere else to be alone for a while go ahead you needn't force yourself." I quickly said as soon as I saw her eyes.

"No," she choked out, "I want to be here but can you hold me for the remainder of the meeting, It'd comfort me to be held."

"Yeah sure just don't try anything." I warned.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this will help." She said as she shrunk down to her human height and came over to me.

"It's fine it's the least I can do for all the pain I'm causing you." I responded as I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

Athena cleared her throat to get my attention and glaring at me asked, "What exactly is going on between you two?"

"Nothing, she is the Goddess of love, heartbreak is part of her domain, and I know my heartbreak is especially bad since she told me before she has never before seen anyone as dedicated as I was to Annabeth. I know from deductive reasoning the greater the love the worse the heartbreak, I'm surprised she's held up so well. In fact if she wasn't hidden right now you would be seeing her in her most natural form a form she has never shown to anyone before. I know she's in it now because she cannot muster the strength to carry on with her false form due to the pain."

"Well that makes sense, I can't believe I've never figured this out myself." Came Athena's reply.

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "Ok, now that that is over can we get back to other matters?"

"Ah yes, thank you oh so much Poseidon for this headache."

"Is that how you greet your father, son?" Poseidon asked clearly peeved.

"I wasn't addressing my father, I have no father. You were merely my sperm donor."

Everyone had their jaws on the floor at this remark and Aphrodite snuggled closer in her shock.

"Son..."

"No!" I boomed, "You gave up your claim to me as soon as you stopped seeing me as a person but rather as an asset to gain more, you think I am oblivious to your plans for the next winter solstice? It will fail and I will not side with you, I am not your pawn."

"Fine have it your way I disown you, and take away your claim to the seas." At this Aphrodite stiffened in my arms so I rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Ha. Cute. Now before your king Sea-God." I retorted.

As Poseidon got to his knees before me Aphrodite noticeably relaxed in my arms and the rest were looking dumb-struck at the spectacle before them.

"But Oceanus and I..."

"Tried to use the sea for personal gain. As you told me before many times the sea does not like to be restrained. It would never accept you or him as its true ruler on that fact alone."

Zeus cleared his throat again and asked, "What exactly is going on now?"

"Oh," I replied, "the sea has finally, since the beginning of creation, chosen its first true king." At this Poseidon climbed back into his throne glaring at me.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Asked Hermes.

"That all the water in existence is willingly under my control. Look back on my fight with Gaia that was the second time I used my power as king of the seas. And as I said before the sea does not like to be restrained so if I ever tried to use it to gain power of kill without cause I'd lose my throne but still be stronger than Poseidon."

"Does that mean you're immortal now?" Asked Hephaestus.

I could actually feel the hope radiating off of Aphrodite in my arms at the possibility of having me around for eternity, so I hesitantly and regretfully answered, "No, if I chose to be the sea would be happy to make me immortal, I hate that you asked me that now, you have given and crushed your wife's hope with it." He lowered his head in apology and I gave him a nod as I squeezed her and planted a kiss on top of her head which seemed to do the trick to get her to forgive her husband.

"Are you sure there's nothing more going on there?" Asked an angry Artemis.

"There isn't, and even if there was nobody in this world can say shit about my current choices everyone i cared about gave up that chance recently." I replied with a bit of annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hestia. "What of your mother and stepfather? Do they no longer matter?"

"They matter to me but since my mother's pregnancy she made it clear that though she loves me she doesn't want me bringing monsters down on her new child, it is the logical choice but it still hurts like hell to be tossed out by the one person I thought would always love me unconditionally." At this Hestia looked down and Annabeth seemed to look even more guilty.

"Zeus I have a simple request, only one for now the rest of my rewards for the missions I have been running for you all and the Giant war are written in a detailed letter in my room. You can go retrieve them after the meeting." I said.

"Why would you not retrieve them yourself?" Asked Hera.

"I am not welcome at either camp anymore, they would never say it out loud but they all are terrified of me, including the seven, Nico and Thalia. Annabeth used what I did in Tartarus to the Goddess of misery as a story to boost her pride and it just made them all fear me, after all what is to stop me from choking them with their own saliva? And plus after my request it'll be near impossible for me to go there." At that declaration Thalia lowered her head in shame and Athena gasped loudly.

"Father he is going to ask for death, do not let him offer him another reason to live." Screeched Athena. At Athena's words all the Gods and Goddesses except Poseidon and Aphrodite gasped taken aback. Aphrodite started sobbing into my chest and squeezed me closer as if to keep me there.

"If..." I tried to speak

"No!" Zeus boomed, "I will make you and offer before you decline it. Will you join Artemis in her hunt and protect her and her hunters from what she cannot?"

I laughed loudly at the ridiculousness of that request, and when I realized they were all giving me strange looks clearly not seeing it from my perspective I decided to enlighten them.

"You do realize that not only will I be tortured daily by them for being male I'd become their slave and have to do all the chores. The absurdity of that idea makes me want to consider death as a request now."

Artemis angrily retorted saying, "ha you're simply afraid of my hunters any weak boy would run away like that with any excuse they could find."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd want me in the hunt moon goddess. No, I am not running away, look at your past history with men, you've killed innocent men simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know for a fact that as soon as your father convinced you to allow me to join your first thought was, and I quote "good I can make him do all the chores I know my girls will like that" I could clearly read it in that smirk you had on before I declined." She quickly closed her mouth blushed and frowned in acceptance.

"Now on with my request, I do not wish to die, yes I am heart-broken and it sucks, I will probably never love again in this lifetime, maybe if I were immortal after a few centuries I'd be able to get over it and let someone in, but I refuse to become immortal, I do not want to suffer hundreds of years of heartbreak. So all I request is you swear on the river Styx to honor my wishes from my letter and for you to stay and listen to Athena for she has something important to tell you."

"I do?" Asked Athena.

"Yes as soon as I leave this room I release you from your oath." At this her eyes went wide, "I want you to tell them the shorter version but make sure to get the main points across." As I finished saying that I turned my attention to the goddess in my arms and said, "Aphrodite will you be ok to stay and listen or do you still need comforting, be honest either way is fine with me."

She finally took her face from where it was buried in my chest and looked me in my eyes and I could tell she wasn't fine. "I retract my earlier statement, can we continue this tomorrow? I need to take care of her, she is still in too much pain, I promise it'll be worth the wait." Zeus nodded his head and looked towards Athena.

"It is wise that Aphrodite and the rest of the demigods from the war be present for what I have to reveal so it can wait for tomorrow. But before we go, Percy?" Said Athena

"Hmmm? Yes?"

"Are you sure that you want to do this? And would you mind coming to my palace after the meeting?"

"I am sure I am tired of hiding it, I'll visit but Aphrodite shall be with me, don't worry you can discuss anything in her presence, she wouldn't betray my trust." At my words Athena tensed then visibly relaxed and smiled while Aphrodite hummed in approval and clung to me tighter.

"I guess that means we are done for today, we will meet again tomorrow at noon, until then you all are free."

A/N  
New chapter up, I'll try to update again soon but I cannot make a promise it is difficult, he does not get with Aphrodite at least that is not my goal but I can change the ship if it is preferred. She is in pain and he understands he is a kind soul so he doesn't mind a little sacrifice to make others happy that is my point in his comforting her, until next time.


	3. Thoughts and Talks

Artemis POV  
As the meeting ended I sat in my throne unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. Lost in thought I didn't notice Thalia trying to get my attention, in fact I completely forgot she had been present as I flashed myself out of the throne room into my castle on Mt. Olympus to think some more.

I didn't quite understand how Percy could think so low of me. I mean yeah, he was right, but that didn't mean I had to like it. And plus how does he know how I think so well I made sure to avoid him as much as possible after he saved me the first time, I was deathly afraid of my own growing attraction towards him, so I occasionally went as far as running out of a room if I so much as caught sight of him.

I had to admit though he was so dead on with my thoughts it was scary, especially because I had believed, like everyone else, him to be an idiot. But honestly what scared me the most is how quickly he had turned down the chance to be surrounded by beautiful single young ladies and a goddess for the rest of his life. Even with the obvious points he made he, as a male, should have begged to join us. I know and understand that most of this anger is from my feelings towards him, feelings of which I'd deny for all of my existence, but why did his words hurt so much even though they were the truth.

I also couldn't get over the fact that throughout the meeting he held that slut so tightly, why couldn't he offer to comfort me? I didn't need any comfort but still. Oh no, oh no, I sound like a whiny child...

Athena  
I stayed behind and watched everyone's expressions and body language for signs on how the felt.

Poseidon was clearly angry as he flashed out with a glare sent Percy's way.

Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Dionysus were clearly enjoying the show and ready for tomorrow's meeting.

Hestia I couldn't really get much off of except that she was looking towards the hearth as if she's getting ready to travel somewhere, and if I had to guess I'd say to see Hades and tell him what transpired.

Artemis's and Hera's body language and facial expression clearly matches what I felt at the moment and in that moment I realized they too harbored feelings for him. I filed away that tidbit for later.

Zeus and Demeter were the most indifferent but I had a strong feeling that with tomorrow's meeting that would change.

Ares was clearly seething that Percy was holding "his" girl and jealous that he was seeing her in her most true form even though he had never seen it. He glared daggers at the back of Percy's head and flashed out wisely choosing not to confront the demigod who at the age of 12 had bested him in battle.

Thalia was clearly angry at Artemis leaving her with no way back to camp. She sent a hopeful glance and half smile towards Percy hoping to get him to take her back, clearly she was in a hurry to get away. Seeing his indifferent blank stare she bowed her head in sadness and went to ask Apollo for a ride back to which he readily agreed saying he wanted to go give his kids a piece of his mind for how they acted towards their hero.

Annabeth was staring at Percy clearly not accepting defeat and formulating a plan of action. As she made to approach him his face turned from an indifferent blank stare to a cold hard glare and she backed up and instead headed for the elevators knowing nobody would flash her to camp after what she had done. I suspected she had completely forgotten her lover's existence in favor of formulating possible plans for tomorrow's meeting in hopes of winning Percy back.

I asked Apollo through the mind when he'd be back from camp to which he replied, "I just got here it'll be about half an hour, why?"

"I was just curious of Sam's condition, wanted to know if he'd be up for tomorrow's meeting?"

"Oh he'll be up, I'll make sure of it." Apollo said clearly sneering, " wouldn't want him missing Percy's death glare all throughout tomorrow." He stated gleefully.

I closed off my mind to him and instantly noticed nobody except Aphrodite, Percy and myself still remained. I looked towards him to see him staring back expectantly.

Percy  
As Athena finally noticed me awaiting her attention I flashed her a half smile and said, "I'll be seeing you in a hour, if you're not at your palace you'll have to find me."

She gave me a strange look and said, "I will be there, in fact I shall even prepare lunch."

At this declaration my smile broadened and I said, "If it's blue I'll visit you more often."

She blushed, his her face in her hands and after mumbling, " I'll see you in an hour," flashed out.

Aphrodite looked up at me and scowled, " why did you never tell me that all it took was some blue food to get you to come visit me?"

"Simple," I replied, "you never asked or even offered to make me a meal, in truth this is the first time a God or Goddess has offered to prepare me a meal."

"Not even Hestia?" At the shake of my head her jaw dropped and she said, "But she always cooks for visitors."

"The only issue with that is that she never invites me to her place, I think she's afraid of being alone with me. We either meet up at a restaurant on Olympus or earth and talk over a very public meal. On rare more rushed issues she approaches me at camp from the hearth during meals and sits and talks with me there. I don't understand her fear of me, I doubt she has done anything to earn my ire."

Aphrodite replied with a knowing smile and said, "Oh you poor innocent demigod, if only..."

"Either way it works out better for me that way I get the nymphs and dryads at camp to make all my food and drinks blue and to show my gratitude I visit them and help with the dishes and even grant them any reasonable requests they may have for me." At her curious stare I elaborated, "I go with them as a date to weddings and parties, massages if they are in need, or scaring off someone too forward with any romantic or lustful advances."

"It was that simple?" She practically screeches.

After a good minute of solid laughing at her reaction I calmed down enough to say, "You do realize that I have limits, I'd never go beyond what I'm comfortable doing, no kissing, leading on, and definitely no cheating. Though with the most recent developments in my life cheating is no longer a problem."

"Still, to have you as a wedding date, have you visiting constantly, and massages to boot, I'd be the most envied Goddess and not to mention the happiest."

"I never realized I was that popular." I stated dryly

"Oh you are. Can you give me a massage?" She asked pouting cutely

"Yeah, only a few condition. You cannot try to seduce me, you'll have to wait until after we visit Athena, and this discussion stays between us, I cannot imagine what the consequences would be if this info would get out especially if what you say about my popularity is true."

"Deal! For now we got 40 minutes to be there, let's go back to my place, we need to change, me because of my change in form, my clothes are too baggy, you because I want to see you in a tux. Now you'll have to vapor travel is there, still very weak from the heartbreak."

"Just one issue I've never been inside your palace, I cannot enter until you invite me in."

"I forgot you always refused to meet me anywhere private." She said childishly sticking out her tongue at me. "Just vapor travel us as close as you can while carrying me, I'll hide my face in your chest."

"That works, but why are you so scared to show your true form, you're gorgeous."

Blushing she responded, "It's the same as if I'd give everyone a really strong love potion, they'd all pursue me, even females, and when they couldn't talk me into anything they'd try rape. And yet it still doesn't affect you at all."

Picking her up bridal style I say, "I'm sorry that really sucks, would nobody be unaffected?"

"Nope." She said burying her face in my chest.

Upon arrival inside her palace I put her down and asked, "so you won't be joining me? We can't have Athena raping you."

Pouting cutely she replied, "I don't want to wait for you all alone, I cannot stand being away from you for so long."

"Is there a way to get you enough power back for you to change your appearance just enough to get by?"

"At this point a golden apple, a strong display of love or lust, or for me to make love to someone." She said the last part seductively while raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ahhhhh... As tempting as that is you'll have to settle for the strong display of lust."

Frowning slightly she started asking, "Wha..." But I cut her off mid word with a passionate kiss that made her squeak and freeze up for a few seconds than slowly she unfroze and started to respond. After a few minutes she tried to deepen the kiss and I decided it was time to pull back. As my lips left hers she made a sound of disappointed frustration and looked up at me.

"Why did you stop? I thought we were in the moment?"

"My only goal was to help you get some power back. You know I'm not ready to move on, please forgive me but that's the quickest way I could think of."

She smiled dreamily, "Oh I'm not complaining, I just was hoping you'd get lost in the moment."

"Since you look different I assume that was enough."

"It was, but how could you lust so strongly for me but be able to resist all the potions?"

"The way I see it is I'm a teenager, lust is ever-present within me, I just control it with simple thoughts such as, "she's a goddess, she'll live forever, you won't even be but a night of passion in her eternal life so just give it up Percy," and that did the trick just now. When I was in love I didn't have to fight it cuz it was all directed towards her."

"Percy, you wouldn't be just a night of passion, I think I'm in..."

"Don't finish that sentence," I interrupted, "it cannot lead to anything you need to accept it, I am a mortal and I will remain so until death where I will go for rebirth until I am in the isle of the blessed. You're wonderful when you're not trying to seduce me, I'd love to have you as a best friend and confidant for this lifetime but if you try to lead away from that I'll have to distance myself. It'll be a few hundred years until I am able to get over all the betrayal and you know that, so accept that I will never have a chance for love in this lifetime and just keep your homes up for the next."

Smiling sadly she said, "I'm not happy with this, but I accept it as the truth, sorry about that."

"Let's get ready, or we'll be late and you know Athena hates that."

She nodded and flashed us on a matching tux and dress and took my arm and flashed us to Athena's front door. I knocked at exactly an hour and she instantly opened the door and smiled at my attire.

"Thank you Aphrodite I wanted to see him dressed up, all I've ever seen is jeans and a t-shirt."

"He's eye candy either way." Said Aphrodite.

"Now I know sometimes I'm slow on the uptake but did you both plan this ahead of time?" I asked finally taking notice of the fact that Athena's dress also matched my tux.

Smiling innocently Athena replied, "Yes, we both agreed that while we love your normal look we wanted to see you all dressed up."

I sent some not-so-convincing angry glares their way in which they responded with broad I-know-you-forgive-us smiles. I made to walk in past the pair to be stopped short by the two goddesses grabbing an arm each and cuddling up one on each side. At my inquisitive look Athena said, "what? You're single now, I can try harder to win your affection, and an added bonus I'm helping distract you."

Smiling a grateful smile I led them into her dining room seeing the table covered in my favorites including blue cookies I eagerly sat them in their seats and sat between them. As soon as I settled in I started a fire in the small open sacrificial hearth in the middle of the table and sacrificed some food to a few Gods and Goddesses. Realizing that I just sacrificed to them Athena and Aphrodite packed me on my cheeks and we dug in.

After we finished Athena grabbed my hand and led me into the living room sat me down on a couch and sat to my left while Aphrodite climbed into my lap after flashing us all into some more comfortable clothes.

"So Athena how did you get my mother's cookie recipe?" I asked

Looking at the floor guiltily she said, "When I left the throne room I visited your mothers apartment wanting to find out your favorite foods."

Keeping my face impassive I said, "that's understandable, but she never gives up her cookie recipe."

"We struck a deal. She gave me her recipe after I agreed to her terms. Apparently Thalia told Nico all she found out up here from you and Nico went and told your mother just before I got there and she wanted me to give you this letter." She finished by holding out a letter with my name clearly written in my mothers elegant hand writing on the envelope.

I took it and without opening it I burned it in my palm. Seeing their looks I said, "Aphrodite you'll understand the fire tomorrow, Athena I never wanted pity to bring my "family and friends" back, they betrayed me. Their guilty "if I had known..." bullshit only means that they would've waited to betray me, the end results would've been the same." Seeing Athena sink further into the couch guilty I added, "it's not your fault, you didn't know how I'd react, if I wasn't thinking about this logically I'd have run out to find my mother and beg her to take me back. Plus I sacrificed it, it didn't go to waste. Hera should have it."

Hearing the doorbell go off I said, "That's probably her now."

Giving me a look I couldn't quite place Athena flashed to answer the door and shortly returned with Hera in tow. Seeing Hera's face I gave my explanation to her as well. Thanking me for the sacrifice and extracting a promise to visit her for a discussion some time next week she left.

After she left Athena sat across from me so we could see each other clearly. We stared at each other for a minute or two when Aphrodite said, "So... We're here to discuss tomorrow's meeting but we have yet to move into that direction and I'm really curious, that way you two discuss it, it's like you have a huge shared secret that could change the world."

Clearing my throat I asked, "l to am curious as to what you wanted to confirm about tomorrow I don't get what might be a problem."

"Must I reveal everything I know pertaining to you?"

"What part would you like not to share?"

"Actually my involvement...?"

"What's to hide about that?"

Sighing in exasperation she said, "Beside the fact that I continually tried to get you to make a child with me naturally or even through my mind when I got desperate we did spend 2-3 days a week together in my palace, while we know we did nothing the others may be suspicious."

Aphrodite decided to blurt out, "Wait so while he was with your daughter you tried to get with him, multiple times?"

Blushing she replied, "How could I not, after he showed me he isn't the idiot we all thought him to be he was the perfect man by anyone's standards. Loyal, strong, authoritative, funny, handsome, dependable, intelligent, and very sexy."

Coughing to bring their attention back to the conversation at hand I said, "while what happened in those moments may be important to some parties as a whole the council and especially my ex have no reason to know, it's only hurt your image in certain people's eyes and it isn't needed to get the main point across so you can keep it as our little secret."

Athena smiled at me as I stood up taking Aphrodite with me and placing her on her feet.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow before the meeting I have something important to tell you for after the meeting. For now I'm going to Aphrodite's palace where I'll spend the night, see you tomorrow."

"I vapor traveled us to Aphrodite's living room where we went our separate ways to prepare for the massage. As I finished getting the room and table ready Aphrodite walked in and I got to work. After an hour we found ourselves back in the living room cuddled on a love seat watching movies. When bed time came I carried her to her bed as I made to leave she told me to stay and sleep in her bed with a swear not to try anything I agreed and climbed into bed where she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep leaving me only with my thoughts.

I think I'm going crazy. I thought. How do I tell them if I do go for another I already have my pick? How can I confess that even though they have been trying I'm attracted to another? It doesn't matter, I realized, I won't be able to fall in love either way, Aphrodite herself said a few hundred years before I am over the betrayal to love again. Still to have two Goddesses throwing themselves at me like that, I'm insane to hold on to my chivalry. Gods damn my upbringing. And with that final thought I fell asleep next to my new best friend.

A/N  
Sorry had it finished for a few days but something seemed wrong with it, I didn't like that this seemed to be turning into a harem story when i said Pertemis so I added the final thoughts in a hope to straighten out that possibility and I must say I'm pleased with it. I'll try to keep up at this rate updating once a month thanks for the support people. Next chapter will finally get to the meeting.


End file.
